


【空骑相关】【奥罗+马科斯】《走到世界尽头》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 是欠三楼三千六百五十年的一个脑洞。一个if，在王国边缘的奥罗不慎掉入某个从未进入过的被黑门阻隔的空间中，在回忆里对马科斯的死亡进行解构。有骨钉师徒及同门相关内容，可能有一毛钱的马科斯蓟风（其实应当是无差并且cp味并不浓郁）。有关于角色死亡的详细描写。有关于角色死亡的详细描写。谨慎。（大概也在探索一点新的可能性……找角色间的共性和差分还是很有趣的。）
Relationships: Nailmaster Mato & Nailmaster Oro & Nailmaster Sheo & Sly (Hollow Knight), Nailmaster Oro & Markoth
Kudos: 2





	【空骑相关】【奥罗+马科斯】《走到世界尽头》

**Author's Note:**

> 是欠三楼三千六百五十年的一个脑洞。
> 
> 一个if，在王国边缘的奥罗不慎掉入某个从未进入过的被黑门阻隔的空间中，在回忆里对马科斯的死亡进行解构。
> 
> 有骨钉师徒及同门相关内容，可能有一毛钱的马科斯蓟风（其实应当是无差并且cp味并不浓郁）。
> 
> 有关于角色死亡的详细描写。
> 
> 有关于角色死亡的详细描写。
> 
> 谨慎。
> 
> （大概也在探索一点新的可能性……找角色间的共性和差分还是很有趣的。）

没有谁会想到骨钉大师之一会受地陷所害。他足够高大，足够有力，然而他无从脱身。起初他试图将骨钉插入岩石间的缝隙，然而他迅速意识到这骨钉根本无法固定住。也许自己的的确确应当把自己的骨钉送到泪水之城的骨钉匠那里去修理，然而圣巢的首都几乎没留给奥罗什么好印象，于是他落地时想的也是他不会带着骨钉去泪城。他拍掉身上的灰烬，起身，这才注意到自己似乎掉入了个陌生地。这不该，他是走遍了王国边缘，最后才选定了某一处安身，他应该对这么一个地方有印象——也许这不是普通的地陷？在他的印象中，王国边缘之处是不该发生这样的事。这实在是异常，若有地陷要发生，他早就该从那一层又一层的厚厚灰烬上察觉端倪：他总是如此。居于王国边缘的骨钉大师并非总是闭门不出，首先他要吃饭，其次他要思考，而在那狭小空间中他无从思考，庞大的思绪总要从门缝与窗户中溢出，而他也只能出去。以前他也要这么做，出去，然后回家。但现在他不是回家，而是要回到小小的屋子中。其实这屋子算不上小，能装下泪水之城贵族赠送的装饰的屋子当然不小，但奥罗在屋中时总有那么些时候觉得天花板与墙壁是在压迫他，让他难以呼吸。

于是他出来，在这王国边缘漫步：也是为了准备晚饭。王国边缘到处都是食物，有荤有素，营养极其均衡，若不计较味道到也算是很不错。王国边缘总是荒凉，最热闹的地方在最上头，而偏偏奥罗对最热闹的地方缺乏兴致。他不就是为了躲避某种热闹和某些其他的东西而来到了这儿吗？来到这留给罪大恶极犯人的，圣巢中最偏远的流放地。曾经奥罗在灰烬中迈出脚步时，还会不由自主地问自己：我是吗，我是这样的犯人吗？后来他再也不问，他的注意力逐渐转移，他总会想别的虫子都把这称为世界尽头，而他也不例外，沿用这一说法。好一个世界尽头。他还只是个学徒的时候也要这么说的，他在师父的面前对“世界尽头”这一说法表示了些许不屑，那时他大约是想不到自己以后还是会称这地方为世界尽头的。他认命，他发现自己确实无法穿过着夹满灰烬的凛冽的风，无形的力量将他使劲向后推。他也曾试图去看在这无穷无尽的灰烬与白色植物前方究竟会有什么，但他实在是看不清，最终无功而返。

事实上他现在也不再是学徒：出师与分道扬镳并不等同。他与师父用骨钉一较高下，最终获得认可。奥罗是从来没来过地下室的，于他而言这地下室的确十分神秘——现在也是，这形状奇特的雕像，久久不灭的蜡烛与奇妙的熏香气味惹得他并不想离去。他对着点香的香炉多拜了几下，却无从收敛起四处瞄的视线。他本来就要在出师的试炼结束后早早离开，不打扰师父，然而他却是充满好奇。咚，他的师父自然要用骨钉教训他：嘿，你小子乱看什么？这可是先祖留下来的东西，要拜就虔诚地拜，要看就专心地看，可不要一心两用！奥罗知道这暗示了许可，暗示他不必着急离开。好，于是他也真在雕像前结结实实磕了几个响头。我也没让你磕头，行礼就好啊！那时他已经比自己的师父不知高过几个头，被小个子的师父从地上拖拽起来时真是觉得不习惯极了。总之，他的师父斯莱还真耐心把他自己所能记清楚的事情都说了：关于先祖，关于大骨钉，关于荣耀。之后奥罗想起这件事时印象最深的居然不是关于他原先最想探究的关于神秘的地下神龛的一切，而是柔软的坐垫和罕有地眯起眼轻声絮絮叨叨的师父的模样，被点燃的蜡烛摇晃出细小的光芒。那句话倒也是记得的，要么虔诚地拜要么就专心地看，不要一心两用。然而要做的事情实在是太多，不一心二用可不行。

算了吧。奥罗为自己被回忆分散注意力一事感到分外懊恼，积蓄力量而冲刺，迅速地将不远处喷溅出橙色脓液的原始阿司匹德斩为两半。现在，这里就真的什么都没有，没有阿司匹德振翅发出的声响，风声似乎也随之变小。这里实在是安静极了，比他居住的小屋更加安静。他用植物的叶片擦拭去沾染在面具上的古怪黏液，而后寻了块石头坐下。石头旁苍白植物的卷须因他唐突的坐下而抖了抖，同时在附近飘荡的灰烬也扬起。奥罗在这时才想起自己要把骨钉再检查一遍。从握柄处看，再到尖端，一切都算是正常：些许短的裂痕不需修补，只有在裂痕变长变深时才需要警惕。有趣的是他的同门伙伴有时将骨钉当做艺术品，若真有补不上的裂痕，也有雕刻出与之对应的纹路加以弥补，而如今同他交恶的兄弟倒是粗枝大叶，满腔热血同拿着的骨钉一样粗枝大叶。不对，这说法不对，只有说虫们性格粗枝大叶的说法，没有谁会说一把骨钉与满腔热血是粗枝大叶的，但他懒得去寻找更恰当的，更符合文法的说法去形容自己的那位兄弟。而他自己从未说过的事情就是他在待骨钉如待艺术品与不加维护两种极端中找到了一种平衡：尴尬的中间态还具有其他的象征意义。他握住骨钉的握柄时，便没人能看到在柄上的一圈圈纹路。打自他知晓树木的年轮记录着年龄的秘密后，他就效仿着这样，用尖锐的石片在骨钉的握柄处绕圈着留下刻痕。他不断去记骨钉的岁数，甚至比他算自己已经多少岁还要更上心。席奥是不知道的，他想席奥一直是心细，给他看那就免不了尴尬（提高音量是无法掩盖自己的手艺拙劣的），而马托——哦，天啊，那还是别了……可是具体是怎么个“别”法，他自己都说不清楚。马托会嘲笑记下骨钉年岁的举动吗？他自己倒是有着那种古板的仪式感，只是不用在骨钉上，是屏息凝神，将这一种仪式感捧在怀中，每日都如此过活。可那又怎样呢？敌意的来源在哪已经不重要，奥罗只需知道敌意并未消散。他摸了摸那刻痕，发觉有的沟壑甚至都不明显，有一点要被磨平了的意思。怪极了，这种沟壑应当越来越深才是。他大可以用表面粗糙的石块将这样的沟壑加深，但是那样就失去意义。这种沟壑的出现应当与他的打磨无关，只与时间有关。当新的一年到来时，他才会再为这沟壑加上新的一道。

呼——嘶——奥罗让自己平稳呼吸，却还是疲惫。他没有进食，而他原本出门的目的之一便是为晚餐做准备。本来他应当早早离开，但却不小心失了神，甚至还坐在原地愣了许久。这不该。他起身四处张望，才发现古怪的黑色物质拦住了两头去路，而他的骨钉怎么用力劈砍也无法让这黑色物质消失。无法斩断，多么奇怪的东西，当他不小心碰上这种古怪的物质时，他感到了无比的寒意：不同于王国边缘处那风带来的寒意，他感到自己身体内部有什么要被抽走。这让他产生不好的联想：他不怎么喜欢那种深沉的颜色，紫色，黑色，研究者们和艺术家们似乎都爱这样的颜色。他的梦境中不会有光芒造访，因此他还会在梦中清晰地看到过往。常年降雨的圣巢首都，城市的守护者，高塔上的法师。他终于知道那种仿佛自身要被抽空似的不适感是怎么来的了，他是戴着面具，但也无从阻隔来自法师的眼神。那一点也不像是活物，而直觉总让他要逃。可是要是是在接连不断的宴席上，他能逃到哪里去呢？再怎么强大的勇士也受宴席围困，冗长的言语浇铸出河流将他包围。他倒是不会溺毙，但是会醒来。是的，现在的他不在自己的小屋里，那些来自贵族的馈赠他是看不到的。那些带有着金属制尖角的盒子里还有吉欧，而一些工艺品经过精雕细琢，看上去他们把绝大多数时间都花在打磨一滴眼泪上。这可真是“用心”！然而他还是把这些东西全都一股脑塞进了他的小屋，哪怕先前用蜗牛壳推车将它们带来这里时费了很大的劲。奥罗，你这是图什么呢？他问自己。这些吉欧花不出去，这些工艺品你也欣赏不来，有什么用？他大概是要证明点什么……证明内心的挣扎还是存在过的？不过奥罗没想到这个层面上。他只是感到不愉快，他想自己待会儿也许只能原路返回。这里没有适合作为晚餐的猎物，也许他应该尽快离开。于是他正要向上爬——不，不，这里除了他以外，还有谁。这黑色物质的存在就是要用来阻隔什么，现在，奥罗知道这黑色物质组成的门是有什么用。

一只蛾子。在这个荒芜的，除了因地陷形成窟窿而飞入其中的原始阿斯匹德外什么也没有的地方，竟然会有蛾子……的尸体。是了，如果有活物在这儿，应当早就已经死去。奥罗与这蛾子的尸体保持了一段距离，举着骨钉，确保不会有任何意外发生。他小心翼翼地观察，再小心翼翼地靠近，且同时将自己所知道的一切关于蛾子的事儿都调动出来。很少，他知道得很少，他所能判断出的就是这样的蛾子太过于少见。奥罗蹲下身，发现这只蛾子身上的鲜红色似乎并未伴随他的死亡而褪去，仿佛在这么一个地方，时间都是静止的。他甚至产生了一种错觉，这只蛾子说不定只是因为疲惫而正在休息，一会儿就能醒来。但他知道不会是这样，这只蛾子自然是死了。那么，他是怎么死的？他看上去不像是饿死的，渴死的，而他不可能为了知晓其死因，就大喇喇地前去翻动一只蛾子的尸体。如此一来，他只能擅自对一只蛾子的死进行解构。奥罗当然不会知晓这只蛾子究竟曾经历过什么，他只能对其过往进行种种未必真实的解构，仿佛是要将蛾翼小心翼翼地一层又一层剥开。他这么猜测：从他的身形与随身携带的其他武器（尽管那看上去不是他常用的武器）来看，这是逆来顺受的蛾子一族中善战的一只，并且掌握了驾驭梦境力量的方法。那么，说不定这只蛾子就似远古传说中所说的那样，能够驾驭梦的力量。对于一只常年使用骨钉作战的虫子来说，这实在是太难以想象了。奥罗对此毫无实感，他实在想不到蛾子们是要如何利用梦的力量。他的身体被王国边缘的灰烬覆盖一部分，当灰烬被风吹散开时，可以发现这只蛾子的尸体没有伴随着时间的推移而有腐烂的迹象。也许这证明了这只蛾子超越了时间，又或者是那种梦境的力量正在起作用。在这风的作用下，奥罗终于能发现一些细节，他可以看到同这只蛾子不太搭调的部分……当然，对着蛾子的尸体如此评价也许并不好，他注意到这只蛾子的一只手爪紧紧攥着什么。

那是曾经泪水之城贵族们也会用的，挂在床边保佑好梦一场的捕梦网。这比起悬挂在床边的捕梦网要小得多，比起用以过滤走噩梦更像是某种特殊的信物。奥罗注意到被攥至表面扭曲的捕梦网下面留有完好无损的羽毛，那种柔软的羽毛不同于这只蛾子身上深红与黄白的部分，有着惹虫联想起新鲜植物的，浅浅的嫩绿色。奥罗尚不知晓这意味着什么，还是那句话，这只是一个被困于异样空间里的一个普通虫子对于一只死亡的蛾子所能做出的最严谨的解构。奥罗自认没有同伴（若席奥能算是，那就是），又同兄弟决裂，也从未体会过爱情，于是就不用说有没有什么信物了。他倒是夺走了他者的某些东西：很多，他的兄弟尚且等待他早日归还，而他一点也不着急，只是让他的兄弟多点耐心。总之，到最后他只能得出一种结论，也许这是某种特殊的装饰，又或者就是蛾子身上那特殊的，可能具有鳞粉的羽毛。这就是一只不了解蛾子这一种族的虫子所能做出的最完备的猜测了，而不具备进入梦境中的能力的他，自然也不会知晓蛾子的魂魄仍在这一仿佛永恒静止的空间中存在着。战士之魂在空中飘荡，仍选择着自己以往最喜欢的地方：在高空一角向下俯瞰。当这只蛾子张开附着鳞粉的翅膀时，那种捕梦网状的粒子也纷纷落下，包围在那偶然受困的虫子周遭。

蛾子有名字，他记得颠沛流离的一族的，所剩无几的族人们的名字，也记得自己的。当然，他不是要同这位倒霉的过路虫倾诉，也不是要同他做自我介绍（这过路虫也听不见）。他只是相当诧异，因为他真的以为自己超越了时间，没有谁能将他打倒，也没有谁能再来到这里。如若除去过分荒凉、没有温暖的光与一点额外出路也没有的部分，也许这就是个极好的庇护所……不得不承认，他本是不想如此苟活，要让他做选择，他宁愿选择举起武器迎战到最后一刻，而不是躲进阴暗潮湿的洞穴里。可是他的同伴们，他最要好的友人们，一位身体因受伤而愈发虚弱，另一个则本就不擅长战斗。如若他的友人们能背负着“生”而活下去，那他当然也能背负着“死”而继续以这种形态活着。起先他从不愿承认自己真的是死了，但后来他意识到自己以梦中魂魄的形式存在之时，便算是永远活着了：他还能思考，还能回忆，并且见证了不再有任何圣巢王国的士兵要来阻止他。这很好，若是这样，那他大可以承认自己背负着“死”的事实——蓟风本该背负着“生”的重量活下去，然而最后因伤死在安息之地里；先知也应当背负着三只蛾子分量的“生”的重量，然而他也不知道先知现在究竟过得如何。他无法离开这个地方，而他又不承认他之所以不能离开，是受了死的枷锁的束缚。马科斯，这么一位战士，本确确实实地是死了。

死前的你在想什么？奥罗仍然注视着这么一只蛾子的尸体。你在为什么战斗，蛾子？为了那个消失的神明？为了部族？还是为了你自己？多奇妙啊，奥罗发现自己竟然反而对着这么一只沉默的蛾子有了倾诉的想法，而他先前甚至不愿意对着自己的兄弟表述自己的真实想法。他甚至开始擅自解读，认为这只蛾子也许本来沉默寡言，并且因此吃了很多苦头……我为什么要想那么多？奥罗想，也许这是因为他的思绪终究还是太多太多了，多到从他的小屋中满溢而出，最终甚至逃逸至这他先前从未发现的，世界尽头的最隐蔽的角落里。如若在这里继续思考，也许这么一种思绪还能真的到达他无法到达的，被风与灰烬所阻隔的世界的另一头——

那些回忆将发生在被梦境精华包围的静谧场所。沼地永远平静，任何灵魂似乎都能在这儿寻得安宁。有一只蛾子在进行着等待，梦境力量的存在使得他的灵魂永久能在沼地中停留：还是因有某种执念在，他在等待着某只蛾子归来，带着旋转的梦之盾、发光的梦之剑与那算不上精致的信物回来。这灵魂足够幸运，最终等来在王国游荡的小小容器。他亲切地笑，且要俯下身去问：你有见到过他吗？他是否一切都好？他确实相当固执，有时还不留情面，但他的确是一只好蛾子……追求真相的信念是很重要的，我从他身上看到了这一点。所以，小小的旅行者，你见到他了吗？王国的边缘太遥远，我又无法离开这片沼地，只能拜托你。

容器无法出声，而边缘的荒凉之境也并非靠简单的比比划划就能描述。容器所能做到的极限就是比划出一道古怪的黑门，而它穿过黑门——并不描述那种古怪的的气流，只因难以描述，而容器所能做出的描述实在是太少了。容器确实遇到了一只善战的蛾子，只是那蛾子只是浮在尸体上方的一抹灵魂。这尸体附近留下巨大骨钉用力插下用以骨钉的痕迹，也许是用以表达某种敬意。但那虫子大约是什么也没看到，那虫子应该是看不见。那只虫子并未感受到来自灵魂的注视，时间的囚徒正隔着梦境的面纱注视着他。容器自有些破旧的披风下掏出一个物件：容器学会用虚空保护那些它在“旅途”中找来的东西，而这方法着实好用，只是容器不知晓为何这捕梦网一般的东西会将虚空的一部分“灼伤”，它怀揣着这么一个信物，就像是怀揣着一小团发热的光。虚空之物本能地排斥这么一团光，然而过了一会儿，适应之后，倒是不再会被伤害到。

它把这东西放在了在沼地的蛾子灵魂面前：一个捕梦网，不知是因路途颠簸还是本身就损坏，上半部分形状微微扭曲，中间编织的网状图案也向下凹陷，所幸下面附着的羽毛并未散掉。这是比蒲公英更加坚韧的。这灵魂看着这样的信物，过了许久才发出了叹息：哦，你还是见到他了。容器自然不会安慰，它只是无声地坐在这蛾子面前。而这一景象也曾出现在王国边缘那异样的空间里：比容器身材更加高大的虫子在已死的蛾子身旁。一位临时的守墓人正以骨钉短暂地立碑，最后又离开。这只虫子当然无法穿越这扇黑门，必须很吃力地原路返回。而那在王国边缘的蛾子看着这一切，倒是想起一些别的事情。他同自己的友人也曾做过许多傻事，只是蛾子们会飞，自然不会受地陷所困——“也许我们已经足够幸运……不，一点也不足够。”

他们都不会知道还会有那样的故事。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些不必要的后记
> 
> 一切的开头是和三楼开脑洞的时候想到了一个if，如果奥罗看到了马科斯的尸体会怎么样。我试图找到一些新的可能性，还有两者间的共性。搞这个的原因之一是我很想看看一只虫子要如何对另一只虫子的死亡做出解构。
> 
> 其实还有很多其他的延伸脑洞，包括但不仅限于奥罗和马托兄弟之间究竟产生了什么冲突，奥罗的小屋里为什么会有那么多泪城风格的装饰物，奥罗教虫子技能需要收钱（这一点同马托有着强烈的反差），总之我全塞进去了。当然还有关于蛾子的，我倾向于认为捕梦网本身也是一种特殊的信物，根据用的羽毛不同也有特殊的含义，所以蓟风做的捕梦网下面挂着的其实是自己身上的羽毛。我擅自认定使用那种大型武器（？）的蓟风也许不太擅长细致手工活，所以做出来的捕梦网并不是那么的规整，但无论如何都有着各种各样的心意。
> 
> ……总之这个欠了三千六百五十年的脑洞我可算是摸完了，也算是复健。最近身体不行脑子也很不正常，写完以后感觉脑袋也有在动了（大概）。实不相瞒这篇的补丁我从头打到尾，因为是拿三月份时写的那三千字改的，感觉有很多表达不清楚意思的地方，所以也改了很多，有被自己菜到。
> 
> 无论如何，如果这篇文能提供一点新的可能性/思路就好了……骨钉师徒和蛾子真好！找角色们之间的关联性也很有趣。
> 
> 先这样吧真的没废话了。


End file.
